


The Beginning of Our End

by SniperMoran



Series: The Early Years [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teenagers, Torture, Violence, did I mention Seb swears a LOT, don't call Jim a freak, don't touch Jimmy, like...REALLY masochistic Sebby, masochistic Sebby, mormor, nerdy babes, protective Sebby, tiny angry babes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperMoran/pseuds/SniperMoran
Summary: Sebastian Moran is new to the area, new to school. The first person he meets and decides to befriend is the nerdy little outcast, Jim Moriarty.This is where the adventures of the Magpie and the Tiger begin.High School years.(Another one written from Twitter between myself [@teenlocksniper] and the beautifully twisted mind of @NefariousYouth)





	1. Two (Murder) Freaks in a Pod

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say
> 
> that I'm excited for this one?
> 
> I really hope you lovelies enjoy this adventure.  
> It's going to get brutal real quick though so...  
> look out!

Jim didn't have friends. Well... he didn't have many exactly. He was a quiet boy that kept to himself and did his homework always on time. The only people he ever spoke to in school were the teachers. Kids often teased him and called him a freak because he sat alone at lunch times. Jim didn't think this made him weird. He just enjoyed his own company more than the idiotic students. No one was worth his time... so he didn't even try. The one who irritated him the most was Carl Powers. That boy always laughed and pointed at him. The nickname freak of course, came from him. Carl must've been wanting a death wish as he deliberately pushed past Jim down the corridor, resulting in Jim's books and folders going flying. Jim exhaled slowly, trying his best to not–though it was tempting–stab Powers' eyes out with his pen.  
Although he claimed not to care, Jim never felt so…alone.

Sebastian was new to the school, only just having moved into the area. He didn't know anyone yet, didn't know who was the 'it' crowd, versus who wasn't. But as he walked down the hall trying to find his locker, he saw someone knock the books out of the hands of a small dark haired boy. Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he wandered over, bending down and picking up some of the books that had been toppled over. "What a fucking cock." he grumbled, glancing over his shoulder towards the receding boy, laughing with his friends about how the 'freak' had gotten in his way. He assumed that 'freak' was in reference to the smaller boy. He straightened up and reached out, handing the books back to the other boy. "You okay? His shoulder looks pretty boney..." he muttered absently, cocking a half smile at the dark haired boy.

Jim froze as he watched the stranger bend down and help him pick up his things. His eyes were glued to the handsome student. Was this... a dare? Probably. "I-... I'm fine." Jim muttered, picking up some papers before taking his books back from the boy. Jim stood there for a moment, hugging his books to his chest as he silently stared up at the other. Realizing he was indeed staring, his cheeks flared up and he quickly looked down. "I'm used to it." He added with a nervous smile, gaze flicking from the floor and back to Sebastian nervously. "Thank you... by the way... I... should probably get going." Without another word, Jim turned away from the stranger and made his way, down the hall to his locker.  
He was saving Sebastian the embarrassment of being seen with the ‘freak’.

Sebastian frowned, noticing the nervous way the smaller male looked at him, looked around. He was definitely getting bullied, and that thought alone brought a fire to Sebastian's stomach. He wanted to hurt whoever was making this boy act that way. He furrowed his brow and hurried after the other, finding it rather easy to keep up with him. "I'm Sebastian." he said, walking up beside the smaller boy, leaning against the lockers. "I'm new here. Just recently got transferred." he said, cocking a grin again, eyes trailing over the smaller boy. He couldn't see why anyone would call this boy a freak. He was quite beautiful to look at... He was sure the other students were just jealous of his good looks, thus the teasing.

"Jim." The boy responded quietly as he placed his books safely inside his locker. Why was Sebastian giving him the time of day? He felt oh-so-confused. The youngster began to pretend to search for something in his locker, not wanting Sebastian to notice his heated cheeks. "I guessed that from the faint scent of your cologne. You won't find it available in shops around here." A small deduction; Jim couldn't help it. It just... came out. Nibbling on his lower lip, Jim kept his face hidden by his locker... awaiting the 'freak' nickname to leave Sebastian's lips now. His powers of deduction, though undeveloped, were another reason why he had earned his nickname.

Sebastian blinked, not sure how the smaller boy had figured that out exactly, but he grinned, a wonderfully sharky grin. “Yeah, actually...it's one that I got back where I'm from. I've yet to find anywhere else that sells it, but it's my favorite so I'm trying not to waste any of what I have left." He tilted his head, noticing only slightly the rosy hue in Jim's cheeks. "How'd you figure that, Jim?" He asked curiously. "Some sort of magic trick or summat?"

"That and the state of your shoes. You're not the smartest dresser in the world- no offence... yet your shoes are relatively clean. Humans only tend to clean their shoes if they are going somewhere important... or wish to impress. In your case... you're trying to make a good impression. Everyone else's shoes in this school are worn in, filthy, they don't need to make an impression. But you... you're new, from out of town. You want to make a good impression at your new school." Jim paused. Oops... that sort of just... came out. Clearing his throat, he glanced at Sebastian apologetically. "I-... I could be completely wrong. You've probably just purchased some new shoes." Laughing nervously, Jim finally closed his locker, looking everywhere now, but Sebastian.

Sebastian raised a brow, eyes trailing over the interesting boy. "Well, actually you're partly right on both accounts. They are new shoes, completely, but my da got em for me and told me not to wear em until my first day. Here I am, wearin' em." he shrugged and fiddled with the locker behind him absently, just giving his hands something to do. "And I guess it's because he wants me making a good impression here or something. Who the fuck knows..." he glanced back up at the other boy and grinned. "But that's fucking amazing what you do. How'd you do it? It's not magic, clearly. I mean, it sure feels like it, but I know it can't be. So...what is it?" he asked, tilting his head a bit. This small boy was far more interesting than any other person he’d ever met.

"I merely observe. My logical thinking allows me to think up possible scenarios which, most of the time are true." Jim explained quietly, looking up at Sebastian with a shy smile. God, he was handsome... and those beautiful cerulean eyes of his kept trailing over him. He had Sebastian's full attention and he seemed interested. "It's hardly um… amazing..." Jim stated quietly, cheeks threatening to heat up again. "But... thank you. I uh... I better get going. I have um... I have chemistry class." Deep down he prayed that Sebastian was in the same class but part of him hoped not. Jim often got teased in classes and he didn't want his new... dare he say... friend... to see that. Giving him an awkward wave, the Irish boy began to walk away, stumbling over his shoes as he walked away. Oh, smooth Jim. Almost tripping over in front of the hottest boy in school.

Sebastian watched Jim curiously for a moment before it registered in his head that he'd said chemistry class. "Oh hey, wait up! There's only one chemistry class this hour, right? I think we have the same one." he called, hurrying after the boy, a huge stupid grin on his face. It meant more time he would get to spend in the boy's presence. Once he had caught up, he walked alongside Jim. "So...you're like, some kind of genius then, basically?" he asked after a moment, referring to the ‘magic trick’ thing that Jim did.

"Oh... I um..." Jim was smiling bashfully to himself as they walked. He had just called him a genius; the boy could faint. "I'm hardly a genius... I just... I notice things." Jim murmured, glancing at Sebastian who was walking along side him. "I can teach you if you like?..." Jim offered quietly, teeth now showing as he gave Sebastian a silly grin. "I quite enjoy chemistry... what's your favourite class?" His eyes fell down on the others form... he was taller, more muscly... Jim was a twink compared to the likes of Sebastian. "Sports?"

Sebastian smirked and stuck his tongue out teasingly. "Oi, on that one your fancy observation skills are a bit off. Though I was on my last school's rugby and swim teams..." he murmured, scratching the back of his neck. "But no, ah...You're going to make fun of me..." he said, cheeks flushed a little bit. "But...my favorite class is writing." he said, averting his gaze and waiting for the ridicule to start. His rugby mates from his old school used to always tease him for being such a pansy.

Both Jim’s brows shot up. Well… he hadn’t been expecting that? “Writing?” Jim repeated, a more genuine smile appearing. “I knew sports was too obvious.” Jim added softly. He was rather impressed. Sebastian seemed intelligent. Something that often didn’t come with good looks. “I think that’s rather nice.” Jim stated quietly as they stepped into the class room together. Jim noticed Carl was there and immediately felt on edge. “Sebastian… W-Would you like to sit next to me?"

 

Sebastian stepped into the room with Jim and became suddenly very self-conscious. He chewed the inside of his cheek and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that, actually. If you don't have anyone that you'd normally sit with. Does that mean we'd be Chem partners?" he asked, a small, nervous smile touching his lips. He hated being in front of so many eyes, and they were all on the two of them. It was...rather unnerving. He followed Jim to the seats and he sat beside him.

Jim’s heart skipped a beat. Chemistry partners? Jim almost always worked alone. He felt like he was being asked on a date. (Not that he’s ever been asked on one before… but he could imagine.) It was now, he realized he was staring wordlessly at Sebastian. “Yes! I mean no. No… Nobody usually sits with me.” Realizing how lame that sounded, Jim bit his lower lip hard to shut himself up before taking a seat next to Sebastian. “I’d love to be your partner.” Oh shit. “Your /chemistry/ partner.” Jim corrected as he got his books and pencil case out from his bag.

Sebastian smiled softly at the way the other boy stumbled clumsily with his words, getting a bit flustered. He side-glanced at him, noticing him biting his lip and he had an intense urge to just kiss him, then and there, in the middle of the class. He quickly averted his gaze from the boy's face, closing his eyes and taking a breath. He couldn't just think things like that, honestly... "I think I'm a bit behind your class, would you mind tutoring me sometime after school?" he asked, not really meaning anything by it, but at the same time, meaning everything by it. He wanted to spend more time with this boy, wanted to get to know him. He had a mystery about him that Sebastian wanted to get into and solve.

Jim was definitely blushing now. It was more the implications of Sebastian's words. "I'd love to." Jim responded softly, keeping his gaze down at his desk. Crossing one leg over the other, he accidentally brushed his foot against Sebastian's leg. As innocent as the gesture was... he knew the implications behind it. Smooth. "Oh, I-... sorry." He practically squeaked out, before he relaxed when the teacher came in. At least he didn't have to speak to Sebastian anymore. That was embarrassing for the both of them. Grabbing his book from his bag, he got himself a pen before offering Sebastian one. A kind gesture.

Sebastian couldn’t help but glance over at Jim occasionally throughout the lesson. It was hard not to notice the pink in his cheeks, though it faded slowly. When he was offered a pen from the smaller boy he grinned and mouthed a thank you when he took it. He opened his notebook and started taking notes, eventually being able to thoroughly focus on class instead of on the boy beside him. By the time the bell rang, he had a few pages of notes. Of course, said notes had doodles in the margins and nonsense in foreign languages. He turned to Jim and smiled. “So ah…what do you have next? I think I have maths next…” he murmured, searching through his bag for his schedule.

Jim didn't really write much down. He was giddy with excitement from simply sitting next to someone. Soon enough class was over and he could simply feel Carl's glare towards him like daggers in his back. Swallowing sheepishly, Jim quickly got up from his seat and began to pack up. "Yes... I have maths too. Can we go Sebastian?" He asked softly. Realizing how suspicious he must've sounded, Jim lied. "I just don't want to be late. The teacher is quite strict." Offering Sebastian an apologetic smile, he could hear Carl and his friends sniggering and talking about them. Stepping a little closer to the boy, Jim looked up at him sincerely. "You don't have to be my friend because you feel sympathy towards me, Sebastian.”

Sebastian furrowed his brow at Jim’s words and glanced up at the boys on the other side of the classroom. His eyes narrowed dangerously. “Are those boys bullying you, Jim?” he asked, not removing his eyes from the boys across the way. “Please tell me the truth.” he added, an anger building in his stomach. He hated bullies. Hated them with a passion he couldn’t explain. And if someone was bullying Jim… “I want to be clear with you, Jim. I don’t do sympathy friendships. I don’t typically do sympathy, period.”

Oh, dear. Oh, dear. Jim couldn't tell Sebastian the truth. He was petrified of the repercussions. "No!... no... he just doesn't like me very much, Sebastian. You can't like everyone." Jim added before he placed his bag strap over his shoulder, not daring to look over at the group. Of course he was being bullied. The name calling, slight physical side to it. Jim hated him. Despised him. Often plotted his death, but of course... kept this to himself. He didn't want to come off weird. A little worried of what Sebastian would do. Jim cleared his throat. "Please, Seb... just leave it." Seb? Was he allowed to call him that? It just rolled off his tongue so easily.

Sebastian kept his dark gaze on the other boys, easily telling to veiled truth that Jim was keeping. “I’ve hunting experience. I have excellent skill with most weapons, and I’m damn fast. Hand-to-hand ain’t that shabby either.” he said, quickly side-glancing at Jim a moment, internally enjoying that the smaller man had already deemed him worthy to have a nickname. “You say the word, Jim…say the word and I would take care of those arseholes in a heartbeat. Do you understand?” he asked, voice low and an interesting mix between a purr and a growl. He could see how terrified Jim was, see how nervous…and it was because of those boys across the way and it ate him up inside to see the smaller boy this distraught. “When we get to the next class, I’m going to write my cell for you. If they ever give you any trouble and I’m not around, you text me, okay?” he moved his eyes away from the other boys now, looking back at Jim, searching his face. He didn’t know why, but he had the strong urge to protect the smaller boy.

Jim couldn't believe his ears. Had he actually just got Sebastian's number? God, he felt like he could faint. Flushing darkly, a shy smile appeared across his lips and he did indeed feel incredibly at ease around Sebastian. "Was that a murder offer?" He murmured under his breath as he headed out of the classroom. Ignoring the glares he received from Powers. "Because if so I'm very, very impressed and flattered, Sebastian." He mused, nibbling on his lower lip bashfully bashfully as he glanced back up at him. "Thank you." He added softly, already feeling his pockets to give Sebastian his phone to add his number to. "So um... you said most weapons. Define most weapons."

Sebastian scratched his cheek, a thoughtful look on his face. "Mm...Well my da's taught me how to handle guns. And I'm good with knives and my fists, even brass knuckles if I need em." He hummed, glancing over at Jim, a smile curving up the corner of his lips. "I've been training with weapons with my da and my older brother since I was around 7." He added, shrugging. "I can tell you right now, those fucking arseholes wouldn't know what the fuck hit em if I got at em." He added, carding a hand through his blond locks as they made their way to the next class. He hated maths, but if Jim were there, maybe they wouldn’t be so bad…

Jim giggled quietly at Sebastian's words. He did rather enjoy it when he swore so openly like that. Especially about people he hated. Grinning to himself, he glanced up at Sebastian. "Knives?" The young criminals brows rose and his eyes glinted in excitement. Jim was quite the fan of knives. Of course, this was a secret. "Maybe one day we can finish them." Murmured ims quietly as they walked into the classroom, keeping incredibly close by next to Seb's side. "Maybe we can get lunch together?" Jim suggested softly with a hopeful smile as he moved to sit down in his normal seat, subconsciously leaning a little closer towards Sebastian's chair. He just wanted to be close.

Sebastian smiled, noticing the glint in Jim's eye. They were kindred spirits, the two of them. They wanted to watch the world burn and they wanted people like those arseholes to pay. Dearly. Seb sat beside Jim in the classroom and grinned gently when the smaller boy leaned closer to him. "Maybe one day soon..." He hummed and flipped open his notebook, pulling out the pen Jim had given him. "When's lunch period? I definitely wouldn't mind sitting with you."

Jim was glad the boy was still using the pen he had given him. Think of it as a present. A small show of affection. "After this class." Jim stated softly, not even getting his things out. He was far too occupied with staring at Moran; The beautiful human. "Today's a Tuesday. Every Tuesday they serve cake as dessert." Jim grinned widely "I love cake." He murmured before he realized he was staring so he quickly looked away, leaning down to grab his book back from his bag, for once not noticing nor caring when Carl and his friends sauntered in.

Sebastian grinned. "Lunch is pretty early here..." He murmured and glanced over at Jim as he grabbed his book out. Jim may not have noticed that boy and his friends come in, but Seb did, and his whole body tensed with the boiling anger in his chest. He wanted to kick the chair across the room and attack the sneering boy. He watched Power blow a kiss his way and he growled deep in his throat. "You like cake, huh?" He asked through clenched teeth, looking away from Powers to keep his cool.

Jim blinked, surprised at the growl. Had he done something to upset Sebastian? Oh… No… Carl was back. Practically feeling his anger radiating off his new friend. “Yes…I… I do.” Jim stammered, suddenly feeling bad for bringing this situation upon Sebastian’s shoulders. “Sebastian… don’t look at him.” Jim urged quietly, dark hues staring up at him. He was about to continue but Carl sauntered their way and drawled. “Got yourself a boyfriend, freak?” Jim kept his gaze firmly down at his book. He cringed, literally wanting the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

Sebastian's jaw clenched when he heard that.../thing/ call Jim a 'freak'. He couldn't help himself as he stood quickly, his chair falling backwards from the sheer force of the movement. Before he could stop himself, he'd made a fist and it was connecting with Powers' jaw. "Who the /FUCK/ do you think you're calling a freak, you fucking dickhead?!" He growled, having knocked Carl onto the floor and stood over him, lifting a booted foot and pressing it between Carl's legs, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you know what's fucking good for you, you'll back the fuck off! Understand me?" He snarled, fist still curled at his side, body trembling with the further rage he was holding back.

Jim's head whipped round when he heard the chair drop to the floor. Did... Sebastian just... /hit/ him? Yes. He did. As much as he wanted to see his new friend beat the living shit out of Carl... he didn't want Sebastian to get told off. Jumping up from his seat, Jim grabbed Sebastian's things and shoved them in his own bag before he spoke softly. "S-Sebastian?... We should... we should probably go." Jim gently placed a hand on his new friends arm.. which was very muscly indeed. No! Stop thinking about that Jim. Looking up at Sebastian, Jim noticed how he was trembling with rage. Carl on the other hand had finally shut up, scooting away from them both, his friend helping him up.

Sebastian was starting to see red and he was only dragged back to reality by the small, cool hand on his arm. He blinked away the red and turned back to Jim, clenching his jaw. "Fuck...I'm sorry..." He breathed, grabbing his bag, and Jim's hand. He rushed out of the class, with Jim, but paused outside of the door. "Where...where can we go?" He asked, a sort of panic setting in, evident in the look in his eyes. "Jim I...I fucked up didn't I?" He swallowed heavily.

The only thing Jim's mind was thinking about was how it felt to have Sebastian hold his hand. Oh, dear. He was certainly developing a crush. He zoned back into the current situations when he noticed Sebastian panicking. "Sebastian. You have not fucked up, alright? If anyone asks... just say I felt sick or fell over or something and you were helping me. This wasn't your fault. He started it." Giving Seb's hand a gentle squeeze, he led Sebastian down the hall and outside to a bench in a secluded part of the school grounds. "You haven't hurt your hand, have you?" Jim asked, concerned as he pulled Sebastian to sit down with him.

Sebastian listened to Jim's words, even though his voice seemed muffled somehow. He let Jim lead him out and to a bench where he sat down absently. He hadn't even realized that he had cracked open the skin on his knuckles and was bleeding. He furrowed his brow slightly, the pain registering slowly. "It's nothing...I've had worse." He murmured quietly, still holding Jim's hand with his uninjured one. He closed his eyes a moment, taking a few deep breaths to ground himself. "Fuck..." He murmured, lips barely moving. "I'm so dead...if my da finds out...if they kick me out again..."

Jim's gaze dropped down to the hand which was holding his and he gasped. "Oh, Sebastian... you're... bleeding." Jim murmured, pulling away to fumble for some plasters in his bag. Jim was used to getting tripped up, injured etc. so it was something he carried along with him. "You won't get expelled." James murmured, carefully pressing down three plasters across the males knuckles. "Thank you." He murmured softly, looking up at Sebastian with a tiny smile. "You didn't have to do that. Although... I'm flattered, Sebastian. I think he'll leave me alone for a little while now."

Sebastian smiled lightly, wincing when the plasters where put on his knuckles. “You’re used to needing these, huh…?” he murmured absently, trying to listen to his words, but they weren’t quite sticking in his head. “How do you know I won’t? I did before…my da’s still pissed about it…” he murmured, brushing his fingers over the plasters. “I just…he made a fucking kissy face at me, he called you a ‘freak’…” he began trembling again, the anger boiling back. “He’s lucky you stopped me. He’s fucking lucky…I wanted to fucking kill him, Jim…I was /going/ to fucking kill him…”

"Yeah, I'm used to it." Jim murmured softly, thumb lightly caressing over his new friends plastered knuckles before he looked back up at him. He could see and feel the others anger. He was practically trembling. "Sebastian... you weren't going to kill him. Don't overreact." Jim finally let go of the others hand, a slight smile dancing on his lips. Yes. He had fantasized about killing Powers once or twice... or even one hundred times. It was nice that they had found common ground in the mutual dislike for this boy.

“I’m /not/ overreacting…” he grumbled angrily. “I would have…still might. Would…if you asked. If you wanted…” he whispered, turning to Jim, looking at him, searching his face. “Jim…if you wanted me to…I would kill that dickhead for you.” he breathed, completely serious.

When Sebastian turned to face him, Jim’s eyes widened and his cheeks began to heat up instantly. Just from catching his gaze. Jim was rendered speechless by his words. Jim only had to say the word… and it would be done. Feeling his heartbeat speed up, Jim couldn’t help what he said next. His eyes darkened and he licked his lips. “How?"

Sebastian felt his heart skip a beat when those usually sparkling eyes darkening, and he watched his tongue for a moment. “However you wanted it done.” he said, eyes searching his face. “Could gut him like a fish, beat him ‘til his breath leaves him and he’s gurgling his own putrid blood. Drown him in the damn pool he spends so much time in anyway…” he hummed, dark smile turning his lips. “You name it, Jim…we could do it. Together.”

Jim may have moaned quietly at the suggestions. Picturing each one so clearly in his mind. "Oh, Sebastian..." Jim whispered softly, eyes staring up at him. They were actually going to do this? Jim didn't really want to get his hands dirty... but he did want Carl out of his life. He always did hate that he laughed at him. The 'together' made Jim's heart skip a beat! No, James! Not as a boyfriend. As murdering partners. "Don't get me excited."

He moaned. Dear god he moaned. Sebastian swallowed heavily and his eyes travelled over the other boy, his body suddenly rather warm. He’d never imagined what that kind of a noise would sound like from the other boy but now… He wanted to hear more of that. “Why not? This seems like a thing to be excited about.” he whispered, reaching out then, cupping Jim’s cheek, searching his face. “How should we do it? How do you want to end him?” he asked seriously.

Jim was surprised he hadn't burned the student when he touched his cheek as his flesh was so heated. Breathing quickening, Jim's gaze locked on Sebastian and he hummed softly. Pleased by Sebastian's enthusiasm. "I'd love to drown him." Jim paused, lips slowly curling into an unnerving felt smile. "...Or poison him. Or watch you torture him." Jim never really had experienced any... heated emotions... and damn... knowing that Sebastian wished to partake in their dastardly plan was enough to make him aroused. Two freaks; made for each other.

Sebastian hummed thoughtfully, scritching his chin absentmindedly. “Well…I suppose we could go with all of the above, you know.” he murmured, thinking about the options for a moment before glancing over at Jim, a grin on his face. “Poison him slowly, not too slowly, of course, but to the point where he could get sick. And then You could watch me torture and drown him,” he hummed, the idea making him happy, as dark as that was.

Jim bit down hard on his lower lip as he listened to Sebastian. He could listen to this man read the dictionary. It felt like Christmas when he spoke about murder. "Sebastian, you make me feel like it's Christmas." The budding criminal murmured, almost staring at Sebastian in awe. In admiration. Was he a real person? Or was this some sort of cruel joke. Jim didn't know, but he would allow himself to enjoy the others company.

“Well then, Merry Christmas.” he hummed, winking at Jim playfully and grabbing his hand, pulling him up. “We have to go somewhere else. We’ve planning to do…” he hummed, a wicked grin spreading across his lips. “Which poison to use. I’ll let you look through my weapons, too, if you like.” he paused, blinking, turning to Jim and cupping his cheeks, searching his face. “Jim…I want to teach you.” he breathed, suddenly. “I want to teach you how to use some of them. Just in case I’m not around, or take too long…I want you to be able to defend yourself.”

One minute Jim was swooning over that wink, the next he was melting from the way Sebastian so tenderly cupped his cheek. Sebastian was making him feel a number of things he never thought he would feel for or about anyone ever. “You can teach me anything and everything, Sebastian. I’m a fast learner.” Jim stated confidently with a smile, subconsciously leaning into his hand. “Where shall we go? I don’t mind skipping more classes."

Sebastian smirked lightly, eyes trailing over Jim’s face for a moment. “I’m corrupting you, I think…” he hummed softly, not actually minding. He’d love it if he were the one to corrupt this cute boy. His cheeks flushed at his thoughts and he quickly turned, gesturing for Jim to follow him. “We can go to my place. It’s just me there…” he hummed pleasantly. “And we can plan all you want while I teach you some things to protect yourself.”

Sebastian's place? Jim was over the moon. He had never been to a friends house before. He was in love. This perfectly violent and scheming boy had invited him over to plot Jim's nemesis' death. What could be more... romantic? Jim followed after him quickly, trying to remember his footing and not to trip up. He was a little clumsy. "Can we also do our chemistry homework?" Jim suggested, glancing up at him with a dorky smile. Yes, you may be corrupting him... but he still wants to hand his homework in on time.

Sebastian smirked lightly and nodded, reaching over and ruffling Jim’s hair playfully. “Yeah, we can still do our chemistry homework. You gotta explain some stuff to me though, alright? You teach me the things I’m behind in, and I’ll teach you how to defend yourself when I can’t be around, or can’t get to you.” he said, nodding. “Sound like a fair trade to you?” he asked, grinning at him lightly.

Jim laughed shyly when Sebastian riddled his hair. "Hey! Don't do that." He whined, ducking away from his hand before raising his own to smooth his ruffled hair down. "That sounds like a brilliant deal to me." Jim agreed quietly, grinning to himself. His luck had finally changed. Jim had found a friend; one with similar interests. "So um... why did you leave your previous school?" Jim asked. He was curious. Couldn't help it.

Sebastian sighed, having expected the question eventually. He chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment while he thought of what to say. "I was...I was expelled from the last school. The last...three, to be precise..." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "All for...generally the same reason. Getting into fights and damn near killing the other boy." He chuckled lightly. "The last one ah...he attacked me first, but because of my record, they assumed I was lying when I said that…”

Jim listened silently as they walked, occasionally glancing up at Sebastian. His brows furrowed at the last part. Wrongly accused? That didn't sit too well with Jim. Perhaps they would also have to take care of those who had crossed Sebastian previously too? Patting the sniper's shoulder lightly, Jim offered him a reassuring smile. "It doesn't make any difference to me, Sebastian. I'll do my best to keep you out of trouble." Jim teased, a quiet chuckle escaping his lips when he thought back to earlier. The only reason he had stopped Sebastian was so his new friend didn't get in trouble. If it were anywhere else, he would've allowed the sniper to see red.

Sebastian smirked lightly and ruffled Jim’s hair again, even though he knew the smaller boy would just muss it back into place. “That’s a hefty job you got on your hands, then.” he hummed, winking at him. “I laugh in the face of trouble, hahahaha.” he said, putting on a silly voice as he did so. He was quoting a movie that he used to watch with his younger brother, but he realized that maybe the other boy didn’t know that. “Ah…sorry, that was…I was quoting a movie.” he said, taking his hand back and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Jim audibly huffed and corrected his hair. Would he really have to cut it shorter so the taller male wouldn't be able to mess it up? About to call him a 'twat', he lost all memory of the English language when he winked at him. After staring at Seb gobsmacked for a moment or so. Jim suddenly just blurted out. "Lion King." Oh, dear. Now he'd just confessed he didn't mind Disney films. Something he would rather keep a secret to himself. Coughing, Jim covered his mouth with his free hand. His attempt at covering up what he had just said. "So, you like movies as well as weapons? Nice." Jim mused quietly, giving Seb's hand a little squeeze.

Sebastian blinked when the movie title was blurted by the other boy and he couldn’t help the grin that touched his lips. “Didn’t figure you as a Disney guy, myself.” he hummed pleasantly. “And yeah I…well I watch a lot of animated shit with my baby brother.” he hummed, shrugging a bit. “Our favorite is one called Ratatouille. He likes all the French in it, so I try to teach him a bit when I can. But he’s still really little so he doesn’t—“ he blinked, pausing, realizing he was opening up about his family. “I…nevermind. Sorry.”

Jim actually enjoyed listening. He liked to know about people. It was like a vacation from his own mind. So Seb had a baby brother. Cute. It all sounded rather nice. His family. That's why he was very confused when he stopped so abruptly. "Hey, don't apologize... it's fine. I quite like listening to your voice." What? No.— "Uh... y-your voice explaining stuff." Jim blinked. God, he felt so stupid. He must seem so strange. "Will your brother be home now?"

Sebastian blinked and grinned, Jim was such an oddball. At the question about his brother he paused and scratched his cheek. "Mm...don't think so. He'll be in class, like a good boy." He snickered, elbowing Jim gently.


	2. Murder Nerds, for the love of Disney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little murder nerds decide to ditch school together after the madness that was Sebastian's first day.  
> Disney references abound.  
> Sebastian attempts to teach Jimmy some self defense and we learn of our favorite tiger's masochistic tendencies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love my murder nerds :3

The boys talked a while about movies and the like while they made their way to Sebastian’s home from the school grounds. When they arrived at the small cottage like house, Sebastian made a gesture and 'ta-daa'-ed. "Casa de la Moran." He snickered.

Jim shook his head, a quiet giggle leaving his lips. Sebastian really was a goofball. It was nice. He was nice. Perfect. "You didn't strike me as the cottage sort of guy." Jim teased, glancing up at him with a grin. "Nice place you got though." A lot nicer than his place anyway. Sebastian would /never/ be coming to 'Casa de la Moriarty.'

Sebastian shrugged. "I mean, it's not /mine/, ya know. It's my father's." He said, leading the way in. "Syl, you home?!" He called, and when no response came, he grinned. "Looks like everybody's out." He said, kicking his boots off. He slid across the floor in his socks and grinned. "It's just the four of us these days, and dad and Syl are hardly ever home. So really, it’s mostly just me and Cy.”

Jim followed Sebastian inside and slipped out of his shoes which he left neatly by the door. Glancing back, he watched Seb slide across the floor in his socks. He rose both brows and started laughing. "Sebastian... you seem a bit excited. I hope that it's because I'm here" Jim teased, choosing to walk after Sebastian, rather than slide. Jim would most certainly fall over.

Sebastian grinned, leading the way to the bedroom he shared with Cyrus. One side of the room was clearly for a younger child and the other had many bookshelves of different kinds of journals and also classic books. There was a stuffed tiger on the pillow, though, the only obvious hint at Sebastian's softer side. "I've never had a friend come over before. I've skipped school before, easy, but never /with/ someone.”

They shared a room? How sweet. It actually made Jim smile. Glancing around he clearly could see the divide. "Well, there's a first time for both I guess." Jim mused, eyes falling on the stuffed toy, Jim grinned. Oh, Seb really was a softie at heart. Disney films, stuffed toys. Eyeing the book shelves, Jim walked over to it, fingers running along the spines of the books before a soft hum of approval left his lips. "You have good taste."

The young sniper watched Jim nervously, chewing his lower lip. He was a little worried that he would pull out one of the journals, and those were...embarrassing. When he instead complimented him on his taste in literature, he couldn't help but grin. "Thanks. My dad travels often and he brings me home books from different places. I sometimes read them to Cyrus and it puts him to sleep pretty damn quick." He chuckled and sat down on his own bed, leaning against the wall.

Smiling, he turned back to face Sebastian. Just studying him for a moment. He honestly was expecting this all to be a dream. It was too good to be true. "You should read me something some time." He suggested, sliding both hands into his pockets. He didn't know what to do. Did he join Seb on the bed... or sit on the floor... or... "So uh... what does your dad do? You said he travels?”

Sebastian noticed Jim's turmoil and scooted over on his bed, tapping the spot next to him and grinning gently. "He works for some government or whatever. He's not allowed to talk about it much, and Syl has followed in his footsteps and is working the same kind of jobs." He said, shrugging a bit. "Sylvester, he's my older brother. He's 10 years older than me. Cy is 5 years younger. I'm the middle,” He said, humming a bit. "What about you? I don't…actually know anything about you."

Jim flushed-although he tried not to-when Seb patted the spot on the bed besides him. Walking forwards sheepishly, he sat down next to Sebastian, legs crossed. "Oh, interesting. Very, interesting." Jim paused when he heard Sebastian's question. He was going to ask sooner or later. But Jim couldn't tell. "Oh, just pretty standard. Live with my parents in a small townhouse. Just a normal, quiet life." All lies. Obviously. Jim was an expert liar... but to Sebastian? He always felt himself crumbling.

Sebastian turned and gave Jim a deadpan look, brow furrowed. "Mhm. That so?" He asked, crossing his arms. "You? An ordinary and nearly drab and boring sounding life?" He shook his head. "How daft do you think I am, exactly?" He asked. "If ya don’t wanna tell me the truth, least you could do is just say that.”

Jim stayed staring down at his feet. He nibbled on his lower lip, not daring to look over at Sebastian. "I haven't exactly lied to you, Sebastian. I have no siblings and I live with my parents." Pausing for a moment, Jim felt a mild headache coming on. Something he always got when he began to feel stressed. "My mother's an avid drug user and my father isn't around. My apologies for not stating that outwardly." Jim did indeed speak a little sharply, but it was a defense mechanism. He didn’t mean it.

Sebastian shrank back slightly at the bite in Jim's words. He couldn't help himself as he hesitantly reached over, placing his hand on the other boy's knee, squeezing it lightly. "I...that can't be easy...Jim I'm sorry..." He whispered, letting his eyes search the other's face. "If you ever need somewhere to go..." He gestured to the room before turning back and smiling softly. “You’re welcome here, anytime.”

Jim jumped slightly when he felt Seb touch his knee, but he soon relaxed. His dark eyes flicked over to Seb nervously, and he gave a tiny smile. "Don't be sorry. It's not your fault." He cleared his throat, trying not to think about it. “Thank you. That's very generous of you Sebastian..." But he wouldn't take up the offer. He didn't wish to ever intrude upon Sebastian's life... even though he was dreading leaving the boy's side to go home.

Sebastian sighed and leaned back against the wall again, closing his eyes a moment. "You should stay." He said after a moment of silence. "Maybe not tonight, if you don't want or...or if you can't. But you should stay. Here. With me." He said, peeking an eye open and glancing at Jim. "We could watch movies and tease my brother and I can read to both of you dweebs and we can just...relax." he said softly, a smile touching his lips as he spoke the idea out loud.

Jim's eyes just lit up at the suggestion of not having to go home. Even if it was for one night. Jim looked at Sebastian in complete disbelief. "You-... you wouldn't mind? I mean, I'd love to. But god, I'd have to intrude. Um... I guess I can. Only if you want me to... and it's not too much trouble." Relax. Wow. That word. The suggestion. It was something he hardly ever got to do in his own home; always being on edge. It was exhausting. "But yeah...um…if it’s too much trouble? Maybe another time.”

Sebastian shook his head, grabbing Jim's hand with both of his. "No! If you can, you should stay! It's no trouble at all, seriously!" He grinned happily, squeezing his hand lightly. "As long as you don't mind sleeping here, with me." He said, gesturing to the bed where they were sitting. "It's not all that spacious but I'm sure we could both fit comfortably. Da won’t be home tonight so we will have run of the house,” He beamed mischievously.

Jim suddenly in a surge of happiness, practically tackled Sebastian in a sort of... tackle-hug and ended up in his lap, both arms round the other's neck as he hugged him. He was just so... happy. So overcome with... emotion. Jim always repressed what he felt and this was just a sudden outlet. He was so happy he didn't have to go home. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." He muttered softly. He wasn't even sure if he was laughing or crying into the other boy's neck. He deemed it as laughter, but it was almost hysterical. He just felt so... relieved. He hadn't even caught on that they would both be sleeping rather snugly in the same bed. Not that he'd mind.

Sebastian blushed lightly as he was pushed back onto the bed by the sheer force of the (basically) tacklehug from the smaller boy. He blinked and wrapped his arms around him, holding him and rubbing gentle circles on his back. "You can always come here, Jimmy. You can stay as much as you like. However long you like." He whispered, reaching up and carding his fingers through the raven locks of the smaller boy.

Jim relaxed a little more when he felt Seb's arms round him, rubbing his back in a soothing manner. Holy shit... he was just sort of laying on top of Sebastian and nuzzling his neck and it hadn't even registered with himself, what he was doing. Then came this new... nickname 'Jimmy.' Hearing Seb say it sent small shivers down his spine. Oh, god. Don't say that, Sebastian... Jim will never leave. Suddenly, Jim pulled back from Seb, staring at him with huge eyes. "I-uh... sorry. I don't know-... I-... I'm not sure what came over me. I'm sorry." He scooted back, ensuring there was pointedly some space between them.

Sebastian blinked and frowned a bit, having just gotten comfortable with the smaller boy on top of him. He sat up on his elbows and sighed. "Ain't gotta apologize. ...but I had just gotten comfortable..." He muttered, eyes trailing over the other boy a moment. "Fuck...You won't mind borrowing some of my pajamas, will you? They might be big on you..." He muttered, thinking a moment. "I mean...because you are staying, right? You didn't change your mind at some point while laying on top of me, did you?” He chuckled lightly.

"Oh-... oh, no I didn't. That's fine. Uh, that's if you don't mind?" Jim responded shyly, cheeks a little pink due to the fact that 'perfect Sebastian' said he was... comfortable with Jim on top of him. To be honest, Jim wouldn't decline borrowing anything of Sebastian's. If it smelt like him. He would wear it. Yes... that's why his face was buried into the boy's neck only moments ago. He enjoyed how comforting it made him feel, his scent. Jim grinned, shaking his head in amusement. "I'll probably look like a right midget in your stuff. Promise me you won't laugh."

Sebastian grinned and sat up further, reaching up and carding his fingers through Jim's hair again. For some reason, he just loved touching Jim, mostly loved playing with his hair. "I'll do my best not to laugh." He said, humming gently. "You're going to have to deal with Cy wanting to watch Disney movies, you going to be okay with that?" He asked, gesturing towards the bookcase of films on Cyrus' side of the room. "He might even let you pick which one we watch, but it'll be a test to see if you’re a good one or not,” He snickered.

How strange. Seb seemed to enjoy touching Jim's hair... and Jim found that was his most sensitive spot. When those fingers found their way into his hair, brushing though it, Jim began to find it difficult to keep his eyes open. "I don't mind. I think you'll find I have good taste in most things, Sebastian." Jim mused quietly, eyes growing a little heavy. "Keep this up and I'll become very... lethargic." Jim explained quietly, slight smile still on his lips. "Or is this part of your dastardly plan? Finding my weak spots, hmm?" Keep going and Jim would be lying back, head in Sebastian’s lap, practically demanding more. Jim was just like a cat.

Sebastian smirked lightly. "Is my dastardly plan working?" He hummed gently, eyes searching Jim's face carefully. This was the most relaxed he'd seen the other boy, and it somehow had a relaxing effect on him in turn. "Because it certainly seems to be working..." He purred, a sudden urge to tug on Jim's hair and pull the smaller boy into his lap made his cheeks flush and he quickly pulled his hand away, as if he'd been burned. He swallowed and turned, pushing himself from the bed. "Do you uh...you have anything you can't eat?" He asked, trying to play off what happened. "Or any food preferences?"

Had they just been in a way… flirting? The realization made Jim blush a little and smile sheepishly when he noticed the other’s blush. Oh… had he gone too far? Right… keep it cool, James. He told himself quietly. His gaze followed Sebastian as he stood up and Jim shook his head. “No. But I don’t have the largest of appetites.” Oh, dear… had he scared Sebastian away? Deciding to play to cool, he simply acted like none of that had just happened. “So… poisons.~"

Sebastian furrowed his brow and turned around. "Well I'm not likely going to poison the food, that's a given." He said, shaking his head, thinking Jim was referring to the topic of their food. When he glanced at the smaller boy, the flash of thought from earlier came back and he turned away again, running a hand over his face. Get it together Sebastian, fucking hell…if another one finds out, there’s no other schools to run to…

Jim blinked slowly before he stared at Sebastian with a confused expression. “Sebastian… I meant Carl.” Standing up, he took a few steps closer to the boy when his back was turned. What was this? Worry? Concern? Fear? Jim cleared his throat, standing behind him. He had no idea what to do. He wasn't used to… emotions. “But we don’t have to. It was the heat of the moment. We were both angry and your hand–“ Jim stopped, suddenly remembering the males hand. “Is it okay now?"

Sebastian turned and his cheeks flushed with how close Jim was to him; he hadn't even heard the smaller boy get up from the bed. "Ah, no. Sorry I was just...my head's not all there right now I guess." He muttered. "The poison.. The poison for Carl, the poison chosen especially to kill Carl. Carl’s poison," He grinned easily, making yet another reference. "Well...We can look through some of Syl's books, I’m sure he’s got something about poisons in there…”

Jim’s concerned expression changed to a small smile and he took a little step back from Sebastian. Giving him some some space. “And you can show me your… knife skills was it?” Jim couldn’t help it. His eyes were sparkling and he felt alive. This was exciting. Perhaps when this was done they could kill his… parents? Of course, that conversation was for another time. And of course… only if this plan went successfully.

Sebastian grinned gently and nodded. "Yeah knife skills. Just basic moves so that you can defend yourself if I'm not around for...whatever reason." He said, relaxing again. He padded across the floor to the chest under the window, opening it. He pulled out two knives and glanced between them before handing Jim a Swiss army knife. "I want you to keep it on you, all the time. Okay?” He lifted Jim’s chin, searching his face. “Always. And I’ll teach you to use it.”

Seb really had to stop doing that. It actually made Jim’s heart skip a beat every time he lifted his chin. Staring up at him with wide eyes, he nodded. He then glanced down at the Swiss army knife in his hand. “Don’t you just sort of…” Trailing off, Jim took a step back from Sebastian before he began to make crazed stabbing motions at the air. Honestly, he hadn’t a clue what he was doing. Just did as he saw action hero's did in the movies.

Sebastian chuckled and swiped Jim's legs out from under him easily. "You need a better stance, but otherwise that wasn't terrible." He hummed, looking down at Jim with soft eyes. "You have to stand your ground more firmly. You have to be immovable. Use your opponent’s strength against him.”

Before he knew it, he had fallen on the floor. Completely stunned, he hadn’t even seen Seb move. What sorcery was this? Jim got back up and brushed himself off. “You see Sebastian, you talk of strength… yet have you seen the difference in our physicality's?” Jim had to laugh as he looked down at his scrawny self then back to Sebastian. Blinking, Jim bent his knees, trying to ground himself incase Sebastian tried to knock him over again. Which he probably would succeed in.

Sebastian hummed, looking Jim's stance over. This one was better but not perfect. He stepped behind Jim, grabbing his waist. He straightened him carefully and toed his feet apart. "Feet, shoulder width apart." He hummed, not realizing how close he was to Jim's ear as he spoke. "You are strong, Jim. You're small, which means you can move fast. You can use your opponent's size against them. Throw their weight back. The bigger they are...The harder they fall." He hummed softly.

Jim’s eyes followed Sebastian until he disappeared behind him. “Sebastian. I swear to God… if you trip me u––“ He cut himself off when he felt those hands round his waist, accompanied by Sebastian’s gentle purr of a voice so close to his ear that he could practically feel the males warm breath tickling him. It was a shame because he was sure that whatever Seb was saying would be useful… but he wasn't listening. Jim's entire focus and attention homed in on his hands. Holy shit.

Sebastian furrowed his brow slightly when he noticed that Jim wasn't actually paying attention. "Jimmy..." he whispered, leaning close to his ear. He hummed. "Jiiiiiimmy~" he purred, attempting to get the other boy's attention. "Did you hear any of what I said?” he asked, brow raised. “Where’s your head at?” he added, curiously.

Jim's eyes closed for a moment. Seriously... he was doing this on purpose, right? He tried his best not to moan out loud, so instead he allowed a shaky sigh to escape his lips. “S-Sorry… Sorry, Sebastian… I uh… Could you repeat that one more time?” Jim swallowed thickly, trying to keep himself under control.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Honestly Jimmy..." he muttered, chuckling lightly. "Just...use your size against your opponents You're faster because you're more compact. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Use their weight and size against them," he breathed. "Try it on me," he said, stepping away from Jim and taking a stance that mirrored that of the smaller boy.

Jim watched him take his stance and he stood there rather awkwardly. “Are you sure? I don’t want to accidentally hurt you, Seb.” Jim murmured, taking a moment to just silently admire the other. He was rather defeated before he started. “I can’t… fight you. You’re like… strong. I’m… Jim.” He chuckled nervously.

"Well, /Jim/..." he hummed quietly, winking at the smaller man. "Come on. Try me." he said, his eyes trailing over the smaller boy for a moment. "I'm a masochist, darling, if you hurt me it's not a bad thing." he added, his voice a purr as he watched Jim. “Now, come at me.”

Jim stared at the other, completely speechless for a few seconds before he tried to laugh it off nervously. He was doing this on purpose. Surely. Suddenly… Jim really did have the urge to hurt Sebastian… just to see how his body reacted. He was curious to see how dark his friends blood was in colour–– What?! No. Stop. Stop. He told himself quietly. That was /weird./ Without another word, Jim charged forwards and tried to do the leg-swipe… but it hurt him more than it probably did Sebastian. “Fuck.” He growled, hopping on one foot. What was his calf made of? Metal?!

Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head. He squatted down in front of Jim, brow raised and head tilted. "You alright Jimmy?" he asked, genuinely worried. "Sounds like that might have hurt a bit..." he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Half surprised you didn’t come at me with your knife, though…”

“Ohh… Fuck!” He growled again, realising he didn’t even have to kick Sebastian and break his whole foot. “I forgot I was even holding it.” Jim was so annoyed at himself that he had to laugh at his own stupidity. “Can we try again?” Jim asked, putting his foot back down carefully. He didn’t want Sebastian to think he was a complete weakling. He wanted nothing more than to impress him.

Sebastian blinked and smiled lightly. "Of course we can, but...is your foot okay?" he asked, gesturing to Jim's foot with a worried expression. "Don't want you pushing yourself, alright?" he asked, searching his face as he took up his stance again. “But, if you’re sure that it’s okay, I’m ready for you.”

Waving Sebastian off, Jim this time took a few steps forwards and swiped the knife at him. Jesus Christ. Dodge it. James prayed to himself silently. Masochist or not… he wasn’t sure if he wanted to seriously harm Sebastian. Not his new best friend… who liked to touch him. A lot. Well.. maybe a small cut wouldn’t hurt… but he bloody hoped he wouldn’t accidentally chop a finger off.

Sebastian moved back, but found he was too slow. He felt the sting of the knife cutting his arm and he sucked in a breath, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he flashed Jim a sharky grin. "Good. Again. Remember to use my slower mobility against me. You're smaller, faster. You can do it." he breathed, his heart having skipped a beat and his breathing labored.

When Jim caught him, his eyes widened and his gaze fell on the males arm. Watching the bead of dark crimson emerge from the cut and slide down his arms. Fuck. Jim wanted to clean that up for him. With his tongue. Eye’s darkening, he looked back up at Sebastian and went at him again with the knife. This was rather… fun.

Sebastian blinked, his heart skipping a beat as he saw the other boy's eyes darken. Distracted by the beautiful sight, he didn't even register that he needed to move and he was cut again, deeper this time. He let out a hiss that transformed into a sort of moan as his eyes slipped closed. His cheeks flushed and his eyes flew open, staring at Jim with wide eyes. Had he just…Fuck…

Did he just… He just moaned. Jim dropped the Swiss army knife subconsciously, just out of shock. That had to be the most beautiful sound that had came out of Sebastian. God… Jim wanted to hear that again. However, that was for another time. There was a moment of silence between them. Both just staring at the other in shock and slight embarrassment. Finally, Jim snapped out of it and rushed forwards to get a better look at him. “S-Seb… did I hurt you?"

"Yes~." he breathed, but it was practically another moan. His cheeks flushed and he quickly shook his head, clearing his throat, averting his gaze. "I-I mean...it's....it's fine. I've had worse. It's nothing. I...should probably clean it though..." he muttered, only then realizing that he was bleeding. He blinked. "Guess you got me pretty good..." he added, blinking. He looked up at Jim and grinned. "Well, that won't work on everyone, ya know, but that was good."

Jim blinked when he moaned 'yes.' Jesus... he really was a masochist. There was no way he was that good an actor. However, the brief praise made him smile for a few moments before he looked around the room. "You need to bandage this up. Have you a first aid kit anywhere?" And then after a moments pause, it just came out. "You weren't joking about being a masochist then." Oh dear... why bring that up? Nice going Jim. This was only going to make them both feel uncomfortable.

Sebastian was about to tell Jim that the first aid kit was in the bathroom when he froze, the next sentence making the blush creep back into his cheeks. "I...ah....yeah." he murmured, averting his gaze and chuckling sheepishly. "You thought I was just joking about that?" he asked, raising a brow. "I have to admit I...didn't think that...ah..../that/ would happen but..." he shook his head. "Ah, a-anyway...first aid kit. It's in...in the bathroom. Down the hall on the left." he said, making for the door.

Jim listened quietly, actually incredibly intrigued in what Sebastian was saying. He had never met a masochist before, but Jim always did quite like looking at blood. It always fascinated him. The colour, the thickness, the way it spouted— but enough about that. "Oh... okay." Giving Seb a little smile, Jim turned on his heels and went into the bathroom after Sebastian. "You know... if you ever uh-...." Jim trailed off, really not sure how to say it. "Want to experiment with your um... your nervous system and how it interprets pain... I uh... I wouldn't mind helping." This was merely a more… posh way of saying that he was sooooo digging Seb’s kink.

Sebastian raised a brow, a smirk touching his lips. "You'd feed into my masochistic tendencies?" He asked, chuckling lightly. "You're quite an enabler, Jimmy...I think I'll take you up on that offer though. I'd love having you 'experiment' on me." He purred softly, sitting down on the edge of the tub. "First aid's under the sink in the cabinet. Or it should be, ‘long as Syl put it back last time…” He muttered.

With a light blush, Jim retrieved the first aid box from where Sebastian said it was and found some antiseptic wipes. "Well... when you put it like that, it sounds awfully weird. But yes." He agreed, gently cleaning up the cut's across Sebastian's arm, hoping it didn't sting too much. Kneeling down in front of him, Jim rummaged in the box until he found a bandage. “It’s not hurting too much, is it?”

Sebastian snickered and raised a brow. "Jim...you're asking /me/ about pain. You just /saw/ what pain does to me." He hummed, watching the smaller boy be so gentle and careful in his taking care of his cuts. "My brother's gonna worry that I got into another damned fight..." He muttered, moving his arm to look over all the bandages, including those from earlier on his knuckles.

"Just say you fell over." Jim said with a little laugh as he packed the box back up and placed it away. "I'll vouch for you. I'll say to him, yes... your brother is very very clumsy." Jim teased, closing the lid of the box and placing it away back where it was found. He then turned to face Sebastian with a sheepish smile. "I never really thanked you for earlier with Carl, Seb... thank you. I'll um... I'll make it up to you somehow." His eyes fell to his knuckles and he couldn’t help but feel a little bad. It was his fault after all.

Sebastian shook his head. “You really didn’t have to thank me, Jim…” he murmured, smiling softly at the other boy. “And I’m not fucking clumsy, you little shit. At least not /that/ clumsy! He’d far more believe the truth. That you stopped me from beating a boy to death and then I tried to teach you how to defend yourself.” he said, shrugging and humming a bit. “Might be that he’d even thank you for stopping me.” he added. “If anyone should be thanking anyone, it should be me thanking you for not letting me beat the crap out of that fucking dick.” he growled, just thinking about it again had his blood boiling.

Jim chuckled quietly when he was called a 'little shit' and he smiled bashfully at the boy. Soon, his smile disappeared and he could practically feel Sebastian's growing anger. Jim swallowed thickly and took a small step closer to him. "And one day very soon we'll kill him." Now it was Jim's turn to gently tilt the taller boys head up to look at him. A small smile graced his lips as he realized how passionate his friend was. It was a good trait to possess. "Okay? So don't get yourself in state over it." Realising how awkwardly tender he was being, he broke it by lightly patting Seb's cheek. "Come on. You said your brother has a book on poisons, hmm?" Turning quickly, to hide his flushed cheeks, Jim headed out of the bathroom.

The young sniper blinked, swallowing heavily as he tried to gather what just happened in his mind in a coherent fashion. The gentle touch of Jim’s fingers to lift his chin, that small smile that pulled at his thin lips, and then the fucking pat on the cheek like he was a child. He rolled his eyes as the last thought passed him and he chuckled, grinning. He pushed himself up from the side of the tub and pushed past Jim, beckoning him to follow. “I’m not /really/ supposed to go into Syl’s room, but he knows that I do sometimes anyway and never calls me on it.” he said, shrugging a bit as he led Jim to one of the rooms on the second floor of the little house. He pushed open the door and shuffled towards the larger of three bookcases in the room. “Let’s see, let’s see…ah! This one should be good! It’s all to do with plant based poisons.” he said, waving the book at Jim, a grin on his face.

Jim followed Sebastian upstairs and into his brother's room. When Sebastian pulled the book out, he plucked it from the boy's hand and began to flick through it. Eagerly reading the chapters page. This was perfect. Immediately he turned to page 22 and began to skim through the paragraphs on plant based poisons, as well as chemically conducted ones. "This is perfect, Sebastian." The boy murmured, taking in all of the information incredibly quickly. He was absorbing this book, the way a sponge would liquid. "Sebastian... you're bloody brilliant." He added when he read something about arsenic that he liked. After a few minutes, Jim closed the book and handed it back to Seb with a huge smile. All done. Jim had what he wanted. Without another word, the boy walked back downstairs to Seb's room, a spring in his step. Dare he say he was…/happy./

At this point, Sebastian was certain that Jim would always be a bit of a mystery to him. He chuckled and shook his head, placing the book back in its proper place on the shelf. He closed the door behind him before scurrying down the stairs and back to his room. He paused in the doorway, leaning against it, brow raised. “You got what you needed then?” he asked, grinning. “When are we going to start this little game?”

Jim, surprisingly was already lying back on the others bed when he appeared in the doorway. His eyes were closed, and a smile appeared when he heard Sebastian's voice. "I'll source the poison." He murmured, suddenly feeling incredibly lethargic. He often got like this after taking in information. Jim was merely taking a moment to file away everything in his mind palace. Yes, he was a mystery. "Let's say in a day or two?" He mumbled, eyes slowly opening to look up at the ceiling. He felt happy and relaxed. He had no intention of moving unless he really had to. "I want you to torture him, Sebastian... when we kidnap him, that is." Jim's eyes closed again, imagining the scene.

Sebastian watched the smaller boy, lying there on his bed. It was a rather beautiful sight to behold. He quickly pushed that thought away to listen to what the other male was saying, a smirk curling his lips. “Torture? Oh my, Jimmy, how naughty~.” he purred, gliding over to sit on the end of the bed, a hand gently touching Jim’s leg. “Torture him, /how/? Would you like a souvenir?” he asked, eyes dark but gleaming. The whole idea had him practically giddy. They were plotting a murder together, the two of them. An odd pair indeed.

Jim moaned quietly at the his friends words. Hell, yes he'd like a souvenir. Licking his lips, his eyes flicked to Sebastian and he grinned widely. "I was thinking of keeping his shoes... but his tongue would do quite nicely." Jim purred at the hand on his leg and he shifted so his feet were lying across Sebastian's lap. Being so... naughty made Jim feel alive. More confident. Long gone was the clumsy, blushing boy of earlier. "I'd love to watch you cut each of his fingers off, one by one." His eyes rolled shut again and he arched his back, a wide smile appearing as he pictured it. "Oh, 'Bastian..." He hummed, grinning again. "Do you have any torture preferences?"

Sebastian's cheeks flushed at the sound of that moan, his body reacting to it as well, but he decided to ignore that for the time being. Though with Jim's feet in his lap as they were, that task was slightly more difficult to hide. He chewed his bottom lip, eyes searching Jim's face. "I enjoy this side of you..." He breathed, not realizing he was saying the words out loud. "Shoes, and tongue. I'll make sure you have both. As for his fingers, I'll be sure to do that while you can still hear him scream." He purred, brushing shapes and patterns on Jim's leg with his fingertips.

Jim blinked. He had hardly realized that his more... sadistic side had come out to play. Immediately, his cheeks heated up and his eyes widened. "Oh... um... yes, that would be... nice." Jim glanced down, only to notice that his feet were in Sebastian's lap. Although, he didn't move. He quite enjoyed the subtle touches from his friend. His brows furrowed in confusion. He often switched so easily and it surprised himself how quickly he could change back. "I can um... try to be more like him?" In his mind where was him, Jim. Or as Sebastian liked to call him, 'Jimmy.' Then there was ‘James’, this…darker side.

Sebastian paused in his movements on Jim's leg and turned to look at his friend, searching his face. "More like...'him'?" He asked curiously. "Two sides of you..." He breathed, something clicking in his head momentarily. "You do know I like both, don't you? Not just the darker." He hummed, a soft smile touching his face. "Both sides of you are wonderful in their own ways.”

Jim felt butterflies in his stomach at Sebastian's words. Just feeling fully accepted was... nice. He had always felt such an outcast and Seb just managed to make him feel normal. Jim removed his legs from Seb and sat up, looking at him with wide eyes, full of admiration of this man. "That... means a lot to hear you say that, Seb..." Jim paused, visibly hesitating. However, he decided to be open with him. "I refer to that side as him because I black out a lot. When I do black out, people say that I've insisted on them calling me by my full name. That I'm more... sinister." Jim shrugged, a goofy smile appearing. "That only sort of happens when I hold my emotions in too much for too long." He shyly rubbed the back of his neck and glanced over at Seb. "Don't worry. It only happened when I was younger. I can control it now... although I am quite... um... changeable." Looking up at Seb, Jim was waiting to be called a weirdo.

Sebastian furrowed his brow, looking over the smaller boy for a moment before smiling gently. “So he’s James, then?” he asked, raising a brow. “And he’s…a sort of a representation of your pent up feelings.” he murmured, rubbing his chin absently while he thought. “Must’ve been saving those feelings about Carl for a while, then.” he said, chuckling lightly. “Will I be partnering with you, or with James for our near future plan?” he asked, tilting his head, genuinely curious.

Jim was over the moon that Sebastian had taken what he had told him like it was normal. Seb just understood him and didn't question it. "Yeah, they've been in there for a while." He agreed with a little laugh, glancing up at Seb through his lashes. "Umm... I... I suppose James will make an appearance at the time... but planning. That's all me. Well-... I'm both of them. I just–... you know what I mean." Jim smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "James probably."

Sebastian leaned over, gripping the smaller boys chin again, lifting it. "You're amazing, Jimmy." He whispered softly, a smile touching his lips. "I don't know the kinds of things you've been through that this happened, but you're amazing. You understand me?" He asked quietly, searching the other boy's face carefully. "I'll always stand at your side, be you Jimmy or James. Okay? I’ll protect you. The whole of you.”

Jim stared up at Sebastian with huge eyes, full of admiration for this boy. He adored him. Even if he had only just met him. He was just perfect. Everything he had ever wanted ever. Blushing lightly, Jim responded softly. "I can tell you're a boy who enjoys writing because you do have a way with words, Sebastian." Jim murmured softly, gaze never faltering from the other. Sebastian hadn't the slightest idea of why Jim was like this, but he was so accepting. Sebastian really was a beautiful creature.

Sebastian blushed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I ah…yeah, I write from time to time.” he murmured, glancing over at his bookshelf where he kept all of his journals. “Ah…but I wouldn’t say the writings ever any good. Doesn’t stop me from doing it though.” he added, shrugging a bit and smiling at his friend.

"Well, that doesn't matter." Jim responded with a little smile. "As long as it makes you happy, do it. You know... you should let me read something you've written some time." The raven haired boy murmured, gaze firmly locked on him. "Don't worry. I like you. Meaning I won't be a hard critique." Jim teased, summoning up enough courage to /wink/ at Seb.

Sebastian swallowed heavily. No one has ever read the things he's written, he'd only ever kept them to himself. Cyrus had tried, once, to read from his journals and he had thrown a knife at his baby brother. But that wink. The fucking wink. "I...erm...well...maybe." he stammered, a bit flustered. He was quite unused to being the one flirted at. "I've never shared those with anyone before but...I might...with you..." He murmured softly.

Jim rose a brow. Was Sebastian flustered? Oh, how the tables had turned. A gin formed on the boy's lips and he rose a brow. "Are you saying I'm special, Sebastian? I'm flattered." He mused, brushing his hair back with his fingers. His hair always did just stick out from odd angles. Jim hated it. "But yeah, you should let me. What type of things do you write? Like stories?”

Sebastian flushed a bright red and averted his gaze. "Ah...I write a variety of things. Stories are...One of the things I write, yeah. Stories, poetry, dreams...just random little things that come to mind that sound good together..." He muttered. Suddenly the tables were turned and Jim had found the thing that made the taller boy flustered.

Cute. Sebastian really was adorable. After Smiling fondly at the boy for a moment, Jim glanced down at his watch. "Mmm... I definitely need to read that." Jim murmured, stifling a yawn. He felt exhausted. For the first time in a while Jim actually didn't think he would get a lack of sleep tonight. "Sebby... If all goes well with Carl... would you consider helping me with someone else?" The budding criminal asked, genuinely curious.

Sebastian smiled, yawning as well, the yawn from the smaller boy contagious. “Mm, yeah. Who else we got on the to do list?” he asked, laying back on his bed. They spent the rest of the evening plotting and planning while watching Disney movies with Cyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be where the warning for violence comes into play  
> Honestly  
> that's going to be my favorite chapter for a while.  
> I can't wait (but we all have to!)


	3. So We Stopped Him Laughing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carl Powers laughed at them
> 
> so they stopped him laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS A VERY VIOLENT CHAPTER  
> (it's my favorite so far)  
> JUST THOUGHT I'D GIVE THE WARNING  
> (enjoy the violence~)

School had gone smoothly that day, as they had planned for it to. There couldn’t be any suspicions if they were to get done what they had planned that evening. Sebastian had everything they needed in his backpack, and once his last class let out, he rushed to the gym where he was supposed to be meeting Jim before Carl’s swim meet. There, they’d lie in wait.

The day had gone incredibly smoothly. It was like a dream come true. Jim had found a best friend which had murderous tendencies like himself. When it was time, Jim waited out the back of the gym for Sebastian. Hopping from foot to foot, feeling incredibly giddy. He was excited. Finally Carl would get what he deserved. Leaning back against the wall, Jim sighed and looked down at his watch. Where was Sebastian? Yes, Jim was early… but still.

The young sniper spotted Jim and grinned, scurrying over to him, his backpack slung over his right shoulder. “Jimmy!” he called in a forced whisper. He nudged his friend with his elbow and gave him a sharky grin. “How’d your last class go for you?” he asked, tilting his head a bit. “Went smooth on my end. Powers was cocky as ever about his swim meet tonight. I don’t think he suspects a thing.” he hummed happily, patting his backpack. “I got all the things you asked for, too."

When his eyes set on his trusty partner in crime, Jim did feel his heart skip a beat. For a moment he honestly thought he was going to be stood up by Sebastian. Giving Sebastian a huge smile, he stepped a little closer to him. “I kept to myself. No one suspects a thing.” His eyes skipped past him and to his backpack. A soft hum escaped his lips and he nodded. “Good boy, Sebby.~” He purred, giving him a huge grin. “Shall we hide inside?"

Sebastian blushed at being called a ‘good boy’ and he quickly averted his gaze, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “Lead the way and I’ll always follow.” he said, letting his darkened eyes slip back to looking at Jim, a curt head nod gesturing that he was ready. This was going to be a night to remember.

Grinning, Jim walked to the back door of the gym building and pulled out a set of keys. “Pick pocketed these from Mr. Gordon earlier.” The boy mused with a soft snicker as he let them both inside. “Never quite understood why people keep their belongings in their back pockets.” Walking inside, the sound of Carl and his friends could be heard as they finished up their swim meet. The door had led them into the locker room and Jim glanced at Sebastian with a huge grin. “Carl always is the last one to leave. He’s a slow dresser.~”

Sebastian smirked lightly and leaned against the lockers, humming a quiet tune while they waited for the noise to die down. When the last boy left, leaving Carl on his own, Sebastian glanced over at Jim, a wicked gleam in his eyes. He snuck around the lockers while Carl had his attention turned on his things. He grabbed the boy in a headlock and swept his legs out from under him, pinning him to the ground. “Got ‘em, Jimmy!” he called, his tone almost sing-song.

The boys eyes closed at the sound of Carl's shocked yell and the tone of Sebastian’s voice. Sliding his hands into his pockets, James strolled lazily forwards. “Thank you, Sebastian.” The boy purred, giving him a pleased smile as he glanced down at Carl. Shaking his head slowly, James tutted. “How pitiful you look, Carl.” He murmured, looking at the clearly petrified boy with a look of sympathy before suddenly kicking him hard in the stomach.

Sebastian smirked, still holding the other boy down while he watched his friend. He knew, by now, that this was James, and he couldn’t help but grin. All of Jim’s planning was going into play. He wondered momentarily if Jim could see through James’ eyes, but the train of thought got muddled and confused in his head and he had to pull himself away. “Want me to tie him up and you have a go at him a bit, James?” he asked, glancing up at his lovely partner in crime.

The boy wasn’t hopping on his foot, like when he had kicked Sebastian the night before. He wasn’t the trembling, weak boy everyone knew. He was different. Sliding his hand through his raven locks, slicking his hair back neatly, the boy nodded. Gaze not leaving Carl for a moment. “Sebastian, you’ve read my mind. Such a darling.” His gaze only broke to look up at Sebastian, lips pursing, mimicking a kiss in the taller males direction. James’ way of saying thank you.

Sebastian felt a shudder travel through his body and he smirked lightly, pulling Carl up and dragging the struggling boy into the main gym where he tied him to the bleachers, making sure the ties were rather tight, digging into the boy’s skin. “You should beg for your life, Powers…makes James happy.” he purred against the boy’s ear before stepping away, gesturing to the tied boy for James. “All yours, boss.” he hummed, trying out a new nickname.

James watched Sebastian do as instructed, pacing back and forwards, hands shoved deep into his pockets. Hearing Seb speak to him, warn him made him smile. Sebastian knew exactly what he wanted.   
B o s s?   
Oooh.. He liked that.  
James definitely approved. It made him feel powerful. Taller. It was a nice feeling. Humming softly, he moved forwards, only stopping when he was inches from Powers. “I’m afraid you’ve upset me, Carl. With the name calling… and provoking my darling tiger over there. Not to mention the countless occasions of physical abuse.” He punctuated his sentence with a sharp back hander across Carl’s face before he glanced down at his nails. “And I don’t like being upset, do I Sebby?"

Sebastian could practically feel the power radiating off of James and he swallowed heavily, doing his best not to be aroused by the situation. The smirk never left his lips as he watched James speak and then backhand Carl. He chuckled lightly, pursing his lips. “Oh no, James here doesn’t like being upset whatsoever.” he purred, eyes trailing over Carl, his thoughts traveling to all the lovely things they had in store for the cruel boy.

When dear Carl Powers began to panic and try and apologize, Jim tutted and rose a brow. “Shhh.” He urged, pressing a finger to the boys lips to quiet him. “I’m afraid begging won’t save you now.” He mused, a wide smile stretching across his lips as he pulled back. Seemingly ‘tender’ James disappeared instantly as he punched the boy square in the nose. His nose was certainly now broken. Jim felt the bone crack and relished silently as he watched the blood flow. After a moment his brows furrowed and he wiped the blood off his hand onto Carl’s shirt with a look of disgust. “Do you want to have your fun now, Sebastian?” James mused, glancing over to the other with wide, dark eyes.

Sebastian licked his lips as he watched James, he was like a snake with the hidden power he held and the surprising speed. Fucking hell… James’ words pulled him from his thoughts and a sharky grin lit up his face. “Oh, my turn to play?” he purred, tossing his backpack to the ground. He knelt down beside it, rummaging around before sucking in a breath and pulling out his favorite knife, which he’d been sure to sharpen the night before. “Well…what do you think, James? Where should I start?” he hummed, sauntering over to Carl, squatting in front of him, tilting his head, a dark gleam in his eyes. “Which finger do you need the least, Powers? Of course, keep in mind, you’ll need /none/ of them by the time we’re finished here tonight.” he purred, small, tender smirk touching his lips again. “You see…you’ve hurt Jimmy, and that’s made James upset, and that’s all made me quite angry.” he continued, side-glancing at James a moment before returning his attentions to Carl, finally pressing his knife to the boys skin, against his neck, drawing just a little bit of blood.

James moaned quietly when he watched that small head of blood seep out from Carl's neck. This was only just the start and Sebastian was doing such a good job already. James chuckled loudly when the boy started screaming. "Quiet down, Carl... or I'll have to gag you." Stated the boy in a sing-song voice. "I think you should cut one of his fingers of Sebastian." When the boy screamed and begged, James smirked. "Make it two fingers, Sebastian."

“Two it is.” he purred, grabbing Carl’s dominant hand. The boy tried squirming and fighting, tried pulling his hand away from Sebastian but he merely growled and twisted Carl’s hand, his wrist, until he heard snapping and Carl screamed. “If you don’t quiet down, Powers, I’m going to cut your own dick off and shove it in your mouth as a gag, do you understand me?” he growled, voice low and purring, his eyes dark and searching Carl’s face. “Nod if you understand me, Powers, I’m not a patient man.” he added, and Carl nodded, tears streaming down his face. Sebastian flashed another sharky grin and clicked his tongue. “That’s a good boy now.” he hummed, letting the boy’s hand go a moment. He rummaged in his bag and pulled out a cloth and shoved it into Carl’s mouth, winking at him. “You’re gonna want to bite down on that REAL hard, Powers, lest you make too much noise.” he purred before grabbing his hand again, taking the knife away from the boy’s throat and bringing it against his fingers, making the cut slow and torturous. His eyes flicked between Carl and the tears and blood streaming down his face, trying so hard not to scream, over to James, a smirk turning up his lips.

Oh... god... this is exactly what James wanted to see. Sebastian acting so dominant was a definite turn on. He wanted to do naughty things to this boy. Things dear 'Jimmy' wouldn't imagine doing. He chuckled lowly and shook his head as he watched the fingers being hacked off one by one. "That-a-boy Sebastian." James purred, running his tongue over his lips, trying not to moan out loud at how glorious Sebastian's hands looked, smothered in blood, even if it wasn't his own. "This is what happens when you cross James Moriarty, Carl." The boy purred, lightly petting the boy's hair before suddenly tightening his grip on him and yanking his head back, exposing the boy's neck. "After you, we're going to go to your parents house--" Pausing, he bent down to whisper in his ears. "-- and finish them off. As well as your friends." Of course, they weren't going to do it... but instilling fear in others is what James loved to do.

The young sniper rolled his eyes a bit and chuckled. “Careful James, your fangs are showing.” he teased, winking up at the other boy. “Whatchu think next, boss?” he hummed, glancing back down at Carl, eyes trailing over him much like a predator’s eyes over their prey once it’s been cornered. “Could go for more fingers, of course. Or maybe dunk his head in the pool and hold it down a while?” he purred, watching the fear spike in Carl’s eyes, seeing his pulse quicken by the vein in his neck. “It’s really too bad we can’t drag this on for an extended period of time. But you see…James and I /do/ have to get home and work on homework. We’re just good students after all.” he added teasingly. “And honestly Powers, you’re just so…boring. Isn’t he boring, James? I think he’s boring.”

"/Very/ boring." Jim agreed with a small shake of his head as he looked down at the trembling boy before him. "Ooh yes... yes, drown him, Sebastian." The young criminal purred, practically skipping away to look over the edge of the of the pool. Smirking, to himself, he turned back to face the two of them. “Is the water cold, Carl?” He mused before crooking a finger at Sebastian to bring the poor, sniveling excuse of a bully over to him. “We are very good students, me and Sebastian. I excel in chemistry and my dear Sebby in writing.” James mused out loud, rocking back and forth on his heels as he waited to watch the boy thrash about to save himself, but of course… /his/ Sebastian would be too strong for Powers.

Sebastian couldn’t help the proud smile that lit his face when his friend mentioned his skill in writing. He hummed and grabbed Carl by the collar of his shirt, pulling the struggling boy towards the pool. He was trying to argue and beg behind that gag in his mouth, but whatever he was trying to say was muffled. Sebastian narrowed his eyes once they were close to the pool and pulled Carl’s face close to his, forcing the other boy’s eyes to meet his. “I’m going to tell you what you have to look forward to, Powers. I’m going to hold your head under and you’re going to gasp for air, and the chlorinated water is going to fill your lungs. When your struggling slows down, I’m going to pull your out, let you catch your breath, and then I’m going to do it again. I’m going to do it again, and again, until James there is satisfied. And then I’m going to cut your tongue out and we’re going to watch your drown in your own blood. Sound fun?” he purred, a bright grin touching his lips. Carl shook, his eyes wide with fear. Sebastian pulled the gag from his mouth and before Carl could attempt to make any sort of noise, he shoved the boy’s head into the water, holding it there, just as he had told Powers he was going to do.

James listened, huge grin plastered across his face as he listened to the way Sebastian described exactly what he was going to do to him. God, that was fucking hot. Grinning widely, James took a step back so he didn't get splashed with any water before he watched Sebastian push him under. Carl didn't have a chance. God, his sniper was so strong. After a few moments of enjoying the boy struggle, James spoke. "Let him take a breath, Sebastian." The boy purred, eyes alight with excitement to finally see the boy's body give up and eventually go limp. They definitely had to do this more often. Jim was thoroughly enjoying himself... plus he wanted nothing more than to fuck Sebastian. But of course…that was for another time.

Grumbling a bit, Sebastian pulled Carl’s head up, and the fool gasped for air, panting. He didn’t even bother struggling against Sebastian’s grip, a little too focused on trying to catch enough air. The young sniper hummed to himself, tilting his head as he watched Powers catch up. When he was sure he’d gotten himself enough air, he pushed his head back down beneath the surface of the water, the other boy struggling again, fighting against the drowning. “Enjoying yourself, boss?” he asked, peering over to James, a grin on his lips as he held Powers under the water. He gestured towards James with a nod of his head, a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Your pants tell me that you are.” he added, humming.

James didn't even have to glance down at himself to know what Sebastian was talking about. Yes, his jeans had grown a little tighter. In fact, James was rock solid indeed. He just found this whole scenario... extremely arousing. "Why are you looking down there, Sebastian?" The boy purred, gaze now on Sebastian. Not at all paying attention to the struggling boy. They were really doing this? Flirting whilst drowning someone. "But yes, I am rather enjoying myself watching /you./ Him on the other hand..." James paused, silently watching him thrash about. "Oh, just kill him now, Sebastian. We have things to be getting on with.”

Sebastian pouted playfully and sighed dramatically. “Fiiiiine.” he hummed, pulling the boy up out of the water. “Well Powers, seems that James has grown bored of this game, so it’s time to end it and move onto the next.” he said, clicking his tongue and putting on a face of almost sympathy. “I think it’s been at least a little fun, this little game tonight. But…all good things must end, Powers. And all bad things must end as well.” he sighed and wagged his forefinger in Carl’s face. Carl was still trying to catch his breath while Sebastian was speaking and didn’t even see the young sniper reach again for his knife. The blade glinted in the moonlight that shone in through the windows high up on the walls of the gym. Sebastian tilted his head and gave Powers one last sharky grin before shoving him to the ground and reaching into his mouth. “Thanks for playing, but this is game over,” He pulled out the boy’s tongue, holding it in his fingers as his other hand brought the knife down. Sebastian made a bit of a face when he was spattered with blood. Carl writhed around on the ground a while, struggling beneath Sebastian’s weight on him until his struggling slowed, and then stopped, the light dying out. “…so, going to come over to mine again?” he asked, pushing himself up and off of Carl, looking across at James with that grin of his, made almost gruesome by the blood spatter on his face and clothes.

James' gaze moved from the still boy on the floor and back to Sebastian. Fucking hell... he was hot. The way he spoke to James like nothing had just happened. Perhaps he was as changeable as the budding criminal himself. Moving over to the taller boy, James purred softly and stopped in front of him, sliding his hands up Moran's chest and over his shoulder before his arms settled round his neck. Looking up at him, James purred, pulling the male down by his neck so he was closer. "Mmm... back to yours." James mused, eyes darkening as he watched a few small droplets of Carl's blood run down his cheek. Leaning up, James spoke softly into Sebastian's ear. "You did very well tonight, Tiger." He whispered, hot breath tickling at the males ear before he licked Sebastian's cheek; long and slow. Something ‘Jimmy’ would never do in a million years.

Sebastian’s cheeks flushed a dark red when he felt James’ warm tongue against his cheek. He was tempted to turn his head and steal a kiss him, right then and there, but he stopped himself. Not like this. “Someone’s feisty tonight.” he purred, reaching up and carding his fingers through James’ hair, leaving bits of blood in it. “Got a bit of a thing for blood then, do you James?” he asked softly, a smirk pulling at his lips. “You going to be sticking around tonight or should I be expecting Jimmy back?” he added curiously. They still had to figure out what to do with the body.

James blinked and rose a delicate brow, an expression of innocence. "Me? A blood kink? I can't imagine why you'd ever assume I have that, Sebastian." Mused the criminal with a playful wink before he pulled back and looked down at the body. Shaking his head, he tutted softly. "Such a shame. All the handsome ones are dicks; apart from you of course, Sebastian." Silent for a moment, James glanced back at him. Tilting his head to the side, he studied the boy before a wide grin appeared on his lips. "Oh, you're sentimental about little 'Jimmy', isn't that sweet." Chuckling to himself, he rocked back and forth on his heels. "The 'loveable' one will be back soon. We just need to get rid of this body first, Sebastian. Hmm... can't we just dump him somewhere? This is all terribly boring me now."

Sebastian furrowed his brow, glancing at Carl's body before glancing back to James. He carefully lifted the other boy's chin, a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I care about both of you, James. Not just Jimmy. You're both 'loveable' to me." He said absently, eyes searching the other boy's face. He let his hand slip from the other's face and he cleared his throat, averting his gaze back to Carl's body. "Ah...anyway, where do you suggest we dump him?" He asked.

James wasn't sure why... but his heart skipped a beat at Seb's words and he felt his cheeks begin to heat up. Perhaps Jimmy was coming back sooner than later. James awkwardly cleared his throat and took a step back from Sebastian, out of his grip. Nope. Sentiment was a distraction. Well, to James anyway. Looking down at Carl, James exhaled slowly. Mind ticking away in thought. "We can bury him somewhere m?" Mused the boy. "I'll be able to spit on his grave every morning.” A slow smile crept across his lips.

"Well...I mean...My place is off the beaten path..." He muttered, scratching his chin in thought. He had noticed James step away, and his lack of response, but he decided it best not to bother with it. James was clearly more focused on the problem at hand, as Seb should be. "I'm sure we could find a tarp around here somewhere that we could wrap him in so I can carry him back home with us.” He said, shrugging a bit.

James lolled his head to the side in exasperation. He hated this part. In his mind, there was the fun part, which was the torture, then nothing. In his mind the body just disappeared. Growing annoyed, he shrugged. "This is your problem." The criminal stated in a sing-song voice, just to wind up his trusty friend. "I'm not touching him." And with that, James turned and began to saunter back through the locker room, towards the back door. James was a dick. A massive one. He literally cared for no one but himself.

Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes, searching around the pool area for a tarp of some kind. When he found one, he laid it out and rolled Carl into it, making sure he was covered. He squatted down and lifted the body, carrying it on his shoulder. "Open the door wouldja, he's not extremely light. Let's get the fuck out of here." He grumbled through clenched teeth, making his way towards the back door.

Smirking as he heard Sebastian follow, James opened the door, holding it open for the other before following him outside. Heading back to Sebastian's, he couldn't help but glance up at the boy every now and then. God, even James knew he was lucky. Slowly now, Jim was making a return as he walked closely by Sebastian's side and spoke more gently now. “You did great, Sebastian.”

Sebastian heard the softness in the other’s voice and he couldn’t help the small smile as he turned to catch a quick glance. “Jimmy?” he asked softly, just wanting to make sure. If it was still James, he was sure he’d get a swift smack to the back of his head, but if it was Jim…

Jim rose a delicate brow when Sebastian smoke his name. “Mmm?” He hummed softly, questioning what Seb wanted. “If that’s… getting heavy for you, Seb… I could try take some of the weight.” Yes, this was certainly Jimmy. ‘James’ wouldn’t dare ask to help. Not in a million years. Jim could feel his cheeks heating up, just from Seb’s gaze on him.

Sebastian nodded to himself, a smile touching his lips. Jim, then. “Nah, I’m fine Jimmy. I was just checking something.” he said softly, throwing a glance his way again before adjusting Carl’s weight on his shoulder. “Hey Jim…?” he asked, a thought occurring to him suddenly.

“Oh, okay.” Murmured the boy softly, sliding both hands into his pockets as they walked. Hopefully his cheeks would calm down now. Oh. Maybe not. Sebastian said his name again. He did adore the way it sounded in the other’s voice. “Yeah?” Jim responded softly, glancing up at the taller boy through his lashes curiously.

Sebastian sucked in a breath, trying to figure out the right way to go about asking what he wanted to ask. “Ah…so when…when James is…” he adjusted Carl’s weight again, brow furrowing. “When he’s ‘fronting’, I guess…can you see through his eyes? Er…your…eyes?” he grumbled, kicking himself mentally. He really was terrible at asking what he wanted to know.

Jim smiled a little, kicking at a stone as they continued to walk. He was waiting for this question... and he was also waiting for the freak name calling. "When I was younger, I wouldn't be able to see. But now I'm present. It's hard to explain, Seb. I uh... it feels like he's speaking behind me." Furrowing his brow, he shrugged it off, not wanting to seem weird and put Seb off. “It’s freaky, I know. Let’s not talk about it.”

Sebastian frowned a bit and they walked. "I don't think it's freaky." he hummed, keeping his eyes forward. "I think it's interesting. I like hearing about this stuff from you." he said quietly, adjusting Carl's weight on his shoulders again. "Someday you'll know that I'm not like other people. Those people that hurt you..." he added, his voice soft. He stopped, setting Carl's body down for a moment to grab Jim by the shoulders, looking at the smaller boy. "Jimmy...I promise you...I'll do my damnedest to never hurt you like people like Carl have hurt you. I'll be the one hurting them."

Jim really was shocked by his words. This boy was perfect. Too bloody perfect. He just always said the right things. Everything he wanted to hear; it came out of Seb's mouth. Looking up at him he gave Seb a little smile, accompanied by a short nod. "I know you will, Sebastian. It means the world to hear you say that. Especially when you're smothered in my arch enemies bloody and carrying his body. You must be exhausted." And there Jimmy was, back to his worrying self. He just wanted Sebastian to be okay. To not hurt himself because of Jim. "I can try... carry him. You should've asked me earlier." Jim added quietly, unaware of how... rude he was to Sebastian before they left.

The young sniper chuckled and shook his head. "Definitely not." he said, ruffling Jim's hair, the blood on his hands dry enough that it didn't muss Jim's hair too badly. "We're both going to need to shower when we get back to mine. Especially after I dig this fuck a grave." he said, sighing a bit, bending down and lifting the tarp-wrapped Carl again, shrugging him onto his shoulder again. "You know how to cook anything? Grilled cheese or whatnot?" he asked curiously as he started walking again. They were nearly back by now, he could almost see his house in the distance.

Jim whined when the sniper ruffled his hair and he ducked out of the males reach. "Sebastian!" He murmured, shaking his head to try make his locks fall back in place. "Um... I think I could manage something like that. Grilled cheese, a sandwich. Something that doesn't involve actual kitchenware. I don't want to burn your house down or anything.” He added, looking down at his feet sheepishly.

Sebastian smiled lightly. “Sandwich sounds fine to me, then. No involving of any sort of kitchenware.” he chuckled, glancing over towards Jim. “You can make something to eat while I do the digging and hide Carl away, hm?” he said, digging in his pockets for his house keys before tossing them Jim’s way. “Meet you inside once I’m done?"

Catching the keys, Jim looked down at them in his hands and for some reason, he felt like Sebastian had bestowed a huge purpose upon him. He would make those sandwiches, without burning the house down and feed his trusty sidekick. "Okay. I'll see you in a bit." Smiling to himself, he walked inside and went straight up to Sebastian's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy the violence?


End file.
